


Dancing Alone

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: Hermione talks about their forbidden romance...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Dancing Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Dancing with our Hands Tied belongs to Taylor Swift. I do not own the song (lyrics in italics) or the characters from Harry Potter by JK Rowling. 
> 
> Taylor Swift inspired me and JK Rowling provided the characters to play with!

_ I, I loved you in secret _

I couldn’t tell anyone. Not Harry or Ginny, especially not Ron. I couldn’t give it away; not with my glances or the way my heart pounded at the thought of your eyes on me...

_ First sight, yeah, we love without reason _

Your eyes were what started it. The first time I saw you after the battle and after the death of your wife. I don’t know what it was, in your eyes. But one look and I was tripping, stumbling, falling. Head over heels and for no reason I could think of...

_ Oh, twenty-five years old _

I was only twenty five years old that day... and you were twenty five older than that. But what did it matter? It was just a number, after all...

_ Oh, how were you to know, and _

You couldn’t have known. I hadn’t said a word to you the day you’d crossed my path at the Ministry. I’d kept most of the break up out of the papers...

_ My, my love had been frozen _

Ron had broken my heart. I’d sworn to never love again. I couldn’t let my heart free; if I did, it might shatter...

_ Deep blue, but you painted me golden _

I saw the world in shades of blue and grey, until your gilded words painted pictures in gold. I finally saw the sunshine, the marigolds and the opulence of everyday life...

_ Oh, and you held me close _

And then away from prying eyes, you let me cry, holding me to your chest until the tears stopped. But you didn’t let me go. No, your arms were iron, your lips were silk...

_ Oh, how was I to know that _

I never would have known what we could be. I couldn’t have known what you would do to me...

_ I could've spent forever with your hands in my pockets _

The way you slid your hands in the back pockets of my jeans when you kissed me, or how you would slide notes into the pockets of my robes as you brushed past me on the Ministry lifts... I wanted more of it. I wanted forever with you...

_ Picture of your face in an invisible locket _

You gave me a locket that you’d charmed so only we could see the picture inside. The picture we’d taken together one lazy morning, and you’d actually smiled. Really, truly smiled...

_ You said there was nothing in the world that could stop it _

You said what was done was done, come what may; nothing would change how you felt about me...

_ I had a bad feeling _

I knew it couldn’t last. We couldn’t keep going as we were, but it made my stomach twist and my heart ache, so I pushed the thoughts away... 

_ And darling, you had turned my bed into a sacred oasis _

The days we’d spend in bed, making love and laughing, shedding our public personas to have minutes or hours of peace. Just you and me, a bubble of safety in a world that wanted to tear us apart...

_ People started talking, putting us through our paces _

And then someone saw something they shouldn’t have. The whispers started, and then the front pages of the papers accusing me of being a whore, accusing you of far worse...

_ I knew there was no one in the world who could take it _

They were cruel and relentless, saying things nobody should be subjected to. As cold you were to the world, even you couldn’t kee their words at bay...

_ I had a bad feeling _

I was so scared, so nervous that the end would come. And I knew it was only a matter of time... 

_ But we were dancing _

But we were in a carefully choreographed waltz. Together in time...

_ Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied _

We were bound now, our hearts so thoroughly intertwined we didn’t know where yours stopped and mine began again...

_ Yeah, we were dancing _

Moving through the steps, he led the way...

_ Like it was the first time, first time _

Every step new and uncertain...

_ Yeah, we were dancing _

One, two, three...

_ Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied _

We couldn’t escape even if we wanted to...

_Yeah, we were dancing_

One, two, three...

_ And I had a bad feeling _

I knew it was coming...

_ But we were dancing _

One, two-and-three...

_ I, I loved you in spite of _

But I love you anyway...

_ Deep fears that the world would divide us _

Even if my nightmare came true, and the outside world was going to tear us apart...

_ So, baby, can we dance _

Tell me we won’t stop...

_ Oh, through an avalanche? _

Even with the chaos around us...

_ And say, say that we got it _

Tell me we have it in hand...

_ I'm a mess, but I'm the mess that you wanted _

I’m broken and tangled, but you didn’t care before...

_ Oh, 'cause it's gravity _

The strongest force...

_ Oh, keeping you with me _

Holding us together still...

_ I could've spent forever with your hands in my pockets _

I wanted every last day until the end of time, the kisses and notes you slipped in my pockets...

_ Picture of your face in an invisible locket _

Our pictures in the unseen necklace around my neck...

_ You said there was nothing in the world that could stop it _

You said what was done was done...

_ I had a bad feeling _

But I knew it was coming...

_ But we were dancing _

One, two, three...

_ Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied _

No longer bound together...

_ Yeah, we were dancing _

But still we waltzed...

_ Like it was the first time, first time _

Carefully, we were strangers...

_ Yeah, we were dancing _

One, two-and-three...

_ Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied _

My hands couldn’t reach yours, the ropes pulling me away...

_ Yeah, we were dancing _

One, two, three...

( _Ooh, we had our hands tied)_

We were bound alone...

_ And I had a bad feeling _

And I counted down...

_ But we were dancing _

Three... Two... One. 

_ I'd kiss you as the lights went out _

I wanted one last kiss before the darkness closed in...

_ Swaying as the room burned down _

But the space went up in flames...

_ I'd hold you as the water rushes in _

I reached out for you as we drowned in tears...

_ If I could dance with you again _

If I could have one last waltz...

_ I'd kiss you as the lights went out _

I’d kiss you til the darkness surrounded us and light was gone...

_ Swaying as the room burned down _

Move until the flames left nothing around us...

_ I'd hold you as the water rushes in _

Cling to you as we drowned in our tears...

_ If I could dance with you again _

If we got one last waltz...

_ Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied _

Bound to one another...

_ Yeah, we were dancing _

One, two, three...

_ Like it was the first time, first time _

One last time to savor like it was the first dance...

_ Yeah, we were dancing _

One, two, three...

_ Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied _

But we were forced apart...

_ Yeah, we were dancing _

A dance together from across the way...

_ And I had a bad feeling _

Death would have hurt less than missing you...

_ But we were dancing _

Because we were dancing together...

_ Hands tied, hands tied _

Dancing alone, forever more.


End file.
